Torn
by Ava Turner
Summary: Phoebe has been affected by a spell that only Cole can reverse. Since Cole's vanquish he has travelled to a different world and leading a new life. Piper goes to Cole and begs for him to help. Will Cole save Phoebe? FINISHED
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Don't tell me my sister is dying and I can't do anything about it!"

Piper Halliwell's piercing voice resonated around the Halliwell Manor. Paige sank into a nearby chair.

"We vanquished the demon Piper; it should have reversed the spell."

"And why the hell didn't it?" Piper's face contorted and tears had welled to the point where they would spill at any moment.

"I don't know" Leo meekly replied.

"Well you better get out of my face and not come back until you do know!"

If Leo hadn't known Piper he would have been incredibly hurt, but he knew by now that when a family member is in grave danger, Piper becomes unusually aggressive.

He glanced at Phoebe's lying form. She looked so sweet, so innocent. He would not only lose Phoebe, he would lose Piper. If Piper lost her last sister that she had grown up with, it would devastate her – she would self destruct. Paige would too.

He orbed without saying a word. He didn't believe in God though at that moment Leo prayed to whoever was in charge of this ever so complicated universe – that Phoebe would not die. He would shift heaven and hell to save his family. For his wife. For his sons. For Paige. For Phoebe. His family.

Cole Turner looked out at the marketplace. His head slightly turned to the left as he watched it. His hands behind his back, he stepped forward out of the shadows. He chuckled inwardly as the people about avoided him.

"Good day, Mr Turner."

Ah, the innocence of a child. Children are the only creatures that hold no fear.

"Hello Abbey, and how are you on this fine day?"

Abbey Straton smiled at him. He noticed Mystiqua Straton, the child's mother, rush forward.

"Abbey, I'm sure Mr Turner needs not be bothered today." She glanced up at Cole though quickly averted her eyes as he gazed into hers.

"How is Frey doing, Mystiq?"

"He's fine, sir, and thank you for asking." Mystiqua felt uncomfortable when he shortened her name, there were always whispers.

Abbey spoke up. "Daddy says that if he can't help with the harvest that we will go hungry."

"I will make sure that doesn't happen, Abbey. You have my word." Cole smiled at the young child. Her grin broadened.

"I won't keep you too long Mystiqua," he added. He didn't wait for an answer and walked past her. He glanced back and saw the mother scowling at her child. They quickly rushed off.

"Sir," a voice interrupted his thoughts.

Cole looked up to see a guard.

"Thomas," Cole acknowledged.

"There have been more reports of the Insolas Bandits killing villagers from Thornestra to Gregla. They grow closer."

Cole sighed. He hadn't used any powers in a long while though if any mortal threatened his world..

"They're barbarians with nothing but a weak cause," Cole reassured the guard.

"I suggest we send"

"You're suggestion falls upon deaf ears. If you want to be paid this month's wages then hold your tongue," Cole snapped. He uttered the last words strongly but slowly for dramatic effect.

Color drained from Thomas' face.

"Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"How's your wife, Thomas?" Cole asked the guard.

Thomas seemed to sway side to side briefly. "She's fine, sir."

"That's good," Cole said, looking past him into the distance. "Let's hope nothing happens to her. I'm sure it won't, but you never know."

Cole paused. Thomas seemed to be petrified. Good.

"Patrol the east side of the gates. Now."

Cole looked again at the marketplace sprawling with people. They were all dirty and wearing rags. None of them knew what it was like to hold some power.

He then spotted a girl who wore clothes that were not rags. She looked beautiful. Her hair cascaded down to her lower back. He stepped behind her and grabbed her.

"Tie your hair up, Emily."

Cole was much taller then her meek figure so he had to lean over to be near her. He pushed her hair away from her neck and kissed it.

She turned around and hit him playfully.

"Not here, Cole!"

"Why?" he complained.

"This marketplace is crawling with people," she told him. The look on his face clearly showed he didn't care. He owned the village, no one would dare speak against him and they both knew it. So then added "Plus the children are over there"

Cole looked up and saw Jessica and Melina pointing and giggling. He smiled at his daughters. "So what are you doing in town?" he asked.

"Some errands."

"That's what the errand boy is for, my dear."

He held her close. She was so beautiful and sexy and he just wanted to take her home right now. Cole loved his wife.. well, sort of. The closest thing to love he'd felt since..

Melina was tugging at him. "Daddy, stop that, everyone's staring."

Cole threw his daughter in the air and she shrieked. He caught her only at the last moment.

"So let them stare," he said grinning. Something tugged at his heart as he looked at his daughter. His daughter. He had to repeat that several times a day. He actually had a family.

One day, it would happen. There would be a day, just one day, which he wouldn't think of her. He would be so happy with his new life that he wouldn't think of his old life for just 24 hours. Possible, right?

Cole felt something was wrong. Like she was calling for him. She was in trouble, she needed him. He dismissed it, he was imagining things.

The women he really loved, the women he had married and once was expecting a child with once now hated him. He wanted to hate her too. He muttered her name as if it would make her go away.

"Phoebe Halliwell," Cole said out loud.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Nothing," he said, smiling at his wife. "Absolutely nothing."

Emily smiled up at him.

"I love you, Cole."

"I love you too, Em."


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

Leo orbed back to the Halliwell Manor. He rubbed his face, and it felt a little more rough and unshaven of when he last was there. It hadn't been that long, had it?

"Leo," Piper called out to him hoarsely. Leo turned to see Piper's swollen eyes pleading at him. "Phoebe's getting worse. Please tell me you've found a way."

Leo gave her a bit of a smile and gave her a hug. "Piper, baby, everything is going to be okay."

She let him embrace her though gathered and she and pushed him away.

"Tell me."

Leo motioned for her to sit down. She did.

"The spell Korgrat used was created by a demon that should be able to reverse it. When this demon created it, the key ingredient was hardly in good supply so the spell was supposed to be temporary.."

"But it's not anymore. Who's the demon?"

"Piper.."

"I'll hunt the son of a bitch down myself, damn it Leo, and stop looking at me like that."

"It's Cole."

Piper tried to suppress her tears but a sob escaped. "Cole's dead. Tell me someone else can reverse it."

Leo shook his head. He sat opposite her and held her hands. "I think only Cole can. Though, Piper, I found out a couple of hours ago.. he's not dead."

Piper felt mixed emotions. Some demons would just not die and Cole always came back for more. Though if he was the only one to save Phoebe..

"How ironic," she muttered.

Piper paused. "Where is he?"

Leo didn't know what exactly to reveal. "Apparently he's living in the past. A group of new demons claiming to be good nor evil gave me a potion that when taken would take you to him.."

"So I go find him and bring him back. Easy."

Paige had been standing at the door. She had heard most, if not all of the conversation.

"I know you all know Cole is not my favorite person," Paige said. Piper and Leo looked at her. "So let me voice what we're all thinking inside. "Why trust a potion a demon gives us? If we get there how do we get back? How do we convince Cole to come back? How insane is he, and will he kill us on first sight?"

Leo sighed. "Actually, it won't be 'us', just one person. I only have the one potion."

"I'm going, Paige, I don't care"

Piper's face was determined. Paige hated when she got like this, there was no reason trying to persuade her logic.

"Let's go over the slowly. We need to be sure."

Cole saw her before too many people were staring. He grabbed a garment off the table of one of the stalls and gave the man some money.

"Go somewhere else, whore, you are not welcome here," he heard a man shout. "This is a respectable village!"

"Lahar, I'll take it from here," he told the villager and grabbed Piper by her elbow. He shoved her into a nearby alley. He through the garment at her.

"A mini skirt is highly in appropriate, Piper,"

His eyes bore down into hers. She suddenly felt cold, chilled. She couldn't move.

"I have no idea why you're here," he said considerably calmly. "I don't care. Threaten me and I **will** kill you."

His thought instantly went to Melina and Jessica. He had sworn to himself when they were born not to ever expose them to magic. He wouldn't allow it, not at any cost.

"Stay away from me, witch," Cole said, his voice rising.

Piper hurriedly put on the rags Cole had given her. "Please, let me explain…"

Though he was gone. Piper stepped out and looked at the crowded town center and couldn't see him anywhere.

Cole watched Jessica ride her pony from his bedroom window. He always knew the magical world would someday come after him, but he didn't think it would be soon. And a Charmed One? His life was falling apart.

"Hi Daddy."

Cole turned and looked at Melina at the door.

"Melina, you know you have to knock when you enter someone's bedroom."

"Sorry," she said in a very sing-song type voice. "I forgot."

He nodded. Melina moved closer.

"Can you help me saddle up Tamaki?" Melina asked her father.

"Not today, honey. Greks can help you."

"Please Daddy."

Cole looked at her. "Don't try my patience, Mel, do as you're told."

"You helped Jessica earlier! Come on Dad!"

"I said no, Melina. Just leave me be."

Melina pouted. Cole was often as hot headed as she was, and nearly as stubborn.

"It's like you love her more then you love me.." she tried carefully. Sometimes he would have a look of guilt on his face when she said this, sometimes anger.

"Get **out **Melina, NOW!" he yelled at her. He instinctively raised his hand at her but stopped himself. She was frozen for a moment though started crying.

Guilt rushed all over Cole's body as he realized what he'd nearly done. He hugged her.

"I'm sorry, honey, I'm just in a foul mood this morning. Please, baby, don't cry."

Cole gathered Melina in his arms and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Dad, I didn't mean to make you mad."

"I'm not mad sweetie, its okay."

"Cole," Emily said, entering the room. She paused for a beat.

"What happened?"

Emily put her hand behind Melina's head and guided her to her feet.

"Melina, set up the table, lunch is nearly ready," Emily said. Melina bundled off in a hurry.

Emily looked at Cole questionably.

"I just lost my temper, Emily, it was nothing."

"You've been drinking more, Cole, I'm worried."

"You shouldn't be."

"Strange women asking for you.."

"Who's been asking for me?"

"A woman. She says her name is Piper. She's at the front door. She's demanding to speak with you."

Cole sighed. "Tell Greks to send her up."

Emily studied Cole for a moment. "Sure. Lunch is ready soon, don't be too long."

Cole had just looked out the window for a moment when he heard her footsteps. He looked at her. "What ever you're here for spit it out."

"Phoebe's dying, Cole," Piper said, cutting to the chase. "You can save her."

"Right, the world is always in danger and no one but me can save it. I'll tell you I am **sick and tired** of sticking my neck out for you Halliwell's and getting absolutely **nothing** for it."

Cole almost felt sorry for Piper.

Almost.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

Piper let Cole calm down after his outburst. Yesterday she would have scoffed at such a comment but today it didn't seem so out there. Yesterday she was so absorbed in her life with Chris and Wyatt and things started to get better with Leo. Today..

When it came to Cole she had become unattached because she always saw her sister's pain. To look at him again was something she avoided and she now remembered why.

She said nothing and handed an old parchment to him. Leo gave it to her to give to Cole. Cole took it but still looked into her eyes. Her soft brown eyes were so similar to Phoebe's..

He recognized his own writing on the parchment. He read the words but didn't understand them. In over a hundred years he'd nearly learned as many languages. Then it came to him, a spell he had written while doing Raynor's training. Raynor had said it was brilliant in theory but simply didn't work. There were not enough dark magicks in the world to complete the spell.

"A demon cursed Phoebe with that spell, Cole," Piper told him. "You have to reverse it."

"The spell works?"

Piper nodded.

He longed to see her again.. Phoebe needed him. Piper then said, "Cole, the only thing we've ever had in common is our love for my sister. Please. Help us."

There was movement behind Piper and then Cole noticed Jessica looking at him.

"Mommy is getting mad, you'll be in real trouble soon," Jessica promised him.

"I'll be down in a moment, sweetheart."

Piper had turned around and had a look of shock on her face. Jessica giggled and ran away.

"Your daughter?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. I guess that's another thing we have in common. I'm a parent too. Look, Piper, I wish I could help, I do."

"I hear a very familiar 'But' coming into this," she muttered.

"I have a family. And Phoebe.. you know how she feels about me. If I'm helping her, she'll tolerate me but the minute she's done using me she'll send me away again."

Piper knew Paige echoed that sentiment exactly. Though she would not give up. Just when she was about to try to convince Cole more, he walked past her.

"Don't walk away from me, Cole!" she yelled after him. Piper followed him.

At the bottom of the stairs her eyes followed Cole's gaze at his family. She saw Emily, the girl who introduced herself earlier and the girl that had moments before interrupted them upstairs. Piper also saw another girl, so like the other one. Cole must have two daughters.

Emily stood up from the table.

"Ms, uh.."

"Halliwell," Piper added.

Emily smiled. "Ms Halliwell. Would you like to join us for lunch?"

Piper smiled. "Why not?" She grinned at Cole. "You don't mind, Cole, do you?"

"Course not," he said, forcing a smile. The look on his face showed very much that he did mind, and even Melina and Jessica could have guessed so.

"How do we know she's okay?" Paige asked Leo. "Cole could have done anything to her by now." Leo avoided rolling his eyes. "Is he such a bad guy, Paige?"

"Yes!"

"And why is that?"

"He destroyed my sister."

Leo thought for a moment. "Chris condemned me to Valhalla for months"

"That's different."

"How? Cole never did anything that bad. Phoebe made her decision and we stood by her. He did some awful things, but its been so long…"

"Just forgive and forget?"

"I feel sorry for all your ex's. You jump at the chance at killing your sister's boyfriend even after all he's done. Belueve me, he's aided us more then he's hurt us."

"It doesn't make it just all go away."

"It will never go away at the rate you're going."

Paige rolled her eyes. She was about to say something when she was interrupted by the shrill of a cell phone. It was coming from Phoebe's purse.

"Paige? Can't you do your glamour thing?"

"And impersonate her while she's possibly dying? That's sick."

"And if someone gets worried about her and send the cops over? When they ask why we haven't sent our non responsive family member to a hospital yet, what are we gonna say?"

"I hear you, I hear you."

Paige glamoured and took upon Phoebe's appearance. She picked up the phone.

"Hello? Oh hi Elise. Yeah, sorry about that. I kinda have a family emergency.."

Leo nearly laughed. Elise wouldn't know the difference because that was a hundred percent Phoebe to the tee. Leo wondered how Piper was doing. He hoped Cole wasn't being too harsh to his wife. Of course, he was sure that wasn't the case.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"San Francisco.." Melina said slowly, testing the unknown word out. "Is it nice there?"

Piper nodded.

"Is Cole from there too?" Emily asked. "You two seem to know each other but Cole refuses to speak about his past."

"For good reason, dear," Cole told Emily, his hand over hers.

"Don't you want to share your heritage? Wha are we if we have no history?"

"Does he listen to you?" Piper asked Emily.

"He listens to no one," Emily said, chuckling. Oh yes, Piper knew.

"A family member of mine," Piper said "is sick. I'm trying to convince your husband to come visit her".

"Oh?"

"Maybe you can talk some sense into him"

"I'll try."

Cole looked at the charade. He knew Emily would do no such thing. Questioning his made up mind was never a good thing.

"Piper, this is an extremely inappropriate time. We'll discuss that later."

"When would it be appropriate?" she snapped.

Emily was stunned. Nobody dared talked to Cole like that and if anyone tried they certainly didn't get away with it. Who was this woman from her husband's past?

"How did you meet?" Piper asked. Emily seemed puzzled at the question.

"I did business with Emily's father," Cole told Piper, "It was an arranged marriage."

"Isn't that how it is everywhere, in San Francisco too?" Emily asked. "Fathers always choose their daughter a husband."

"We have a bit more freedom at home," Piper said quietly. She had nearly forgotten that women were expected to do as they were instructed. Women only recently got the freedom the deserved.

Emily smiled. "Some of my childhood friends were to wed old men. I was lucky to get such a handsome and romantic husband… Ms Halliwell, I notice your wedding band. Are you married?"

Piper thought for a moment but said nothing.

"You forgot charming, Em," Cole said to his wife. "I swept you off your feet because I'm the most charming man in the world."

"So it's romantic **and** charming? My, my, I must be lucky."

Jessica and Melina giggled. Emily blushed and smiled at Cole and he smiled back. He put his hand over hers.

For the first time Piper didn't see Cole as a demon in a charade as a family man, though rather as a happily married guy. Piper had always thought of Cole and Phoebe as the dysfunctional couple, star crossed lovers – they had been through too much to be together but loved each other too much that they could never ever truly move on.The impression that Piper got was that he was sad to have lost Phoebe but very in love with his wife. It extremely surprised her to see Cole like this.

Jessica had finished eating. She asked politely "Can I go now?"  
"Please?" Cole instructed.  
"Please," she repeated.  
"Only after you put away your dishes" Emily added. "Exuse me," Emily said to Piper as she followed her children.

"Liking the home life, Cole?" Piper asked.

"It's good," he said absentmindedly as he watched his daughters race outside. "Too much dirt in the house but I guess that's what the maids are for"

Piper laughed.

"How's Wyatt doing?"

"If I remember correctly you were vanquished before my son was born."

Cole smiled. "I'm all knowing, Piper, you should know that by now."

"Then you should know who Chris is."

"Not a clue."

"My second son," she told him. "He was born just a few months ago."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Piper's demeanor suddenly changed. They both knew she was back on her gameplan.

"Cole, please"

"No."

"You don't even know what I'm about to say!"

"You're going to ask me to choose between my family and my ex-girlfriend. Believe me, the ex who sent me to hell is not the winner."

"Ex-wife, Cole."

"What?"

"Not ex-girlfriend, ex-wife."

"Whatever, same difference".

Cole paused for a moment. "I blocked all magical portals within a hundred miles. How did you get here?"

"Potion."

"And where'd you get that? Or did you have the magical recipe?"

"Some new demons. They call themselves the Avatars."

For the first time since Piper had arrived he looked surprised.

"You know who they are? No demon or witch alike can find out who they are. They're claiming to be nor good or evil."

Cole said nothing.

"Thy want us to join them, to make a magical change in the way the universe works and create utopia. No demons."

"Good can't exist without evil, Piper. When will you ever learn?"

"And what if you're wrong?"

"You've been in this game, what, six or seven years? Me? Over a hundred. Believe me when I say it is impossible. You will be fighting the good fight until you die."


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

"You're not going to leave me alone until I help you, are you?" Cole said quietly.

Piper nodded. "When it comes to family I can get very stubborn."

"To reverse it I'll need ingredients that are very hard to come by. Even if I do go back with you I may not be able to help.."

"Whatever you need, we'll find it."

Cole sighed. "Okay, okay."

"The thing is I have no way of getting us back", Piper told him. Cole rolled his eyes. She then added "We were kinda hoping you would have a way. You can shimmer across parallel planes, can't you?"

"I haven't shimmered in eight years, Piper. The ride might get a bit bumpy."

Piper remembered Phoebe hadn't been a big fan of the shimmer. She would always opt to drive even though fuel prices were on the rise.

"_It's like every fiber of your skin is being pulled in different directions. All of a sudden an intense sickness washes over you and sinks to the core of your bones. Then when it's done you feel so lightheaded that it's hard not to topple over" Phoebe told Piper though Piper cut her off._

"_Okay, I get it, Phoebe," Piper said._

"_Demons should be able to orb," Phoebe laughed._

"_How intimidating. A demon disappearing in white and blue swirling lights!" Piper laughed._

"_Why not?" Phoebe giggled, "Cole wouldn't mind!"_

"_The hell I wouldn't mind," Cole came approaching behind them. He kissed Phoebe on the cheek. Piper remembered rolling her eyes as they continued kissing._

"_Out of the kitchen, children!" she had screeched at them._

"What are you smiling about?" Cole's voice yanked Piper back to the present.

"Nothing, I'm just remembering something."

"I'm gonna tell Emily I'll be leaving for a couple of days," Cole told her. He quickly added "A couple of days **only** – if I can't help I'm coming straight back to my family."

"Okay, that's fair."

Cole nodded. He exited the room.

"Paige, calm down," Leo told her.

Paige was pacing. She was worried that she was gonna lose **both** her sisters.

"Piper should be back now because she left hours ago to see my psychopath ex brother-in-law who we – I mean Piper and Phoebe – wouldn't have met if he wasn't sent by an evil demon to **kill us**!"

Paige took a breath. She knew she wasn't making any sense. "This was a silly idea. Why did we send her, again?"

"Because it's the only way to save Phoebe."

"I'm sure there's another.." Paige forgot what she was saying as she saw a shimmer in the room. A split second later Piper and Cole appeared. Paige's blood ran cold – in theory Paige didn't mind Cole being here because he was here to help but she **hated** him.

"Piper!" Paige shouted launching herself on her sister. "I was so, so, sooo worried!" She hugged her sister so tightly.

"Do I get a hug, Paige?" Cole asked coolly. Paige just glared.

"I'm going to pretend he isn't here," Paige said withdrawing from the hug. She started pacing again.

"Leo," Cole said acknowledging an old friend.

"Cole," Leo said, nodding.

"How are the kids?" Piper asked, panicked.

"They're fine, Piper," Leo told her. "They're sleeping."

Piper didn't say anything but turned and walked up to her room. Paige glared at Cole but then followed. "Piper!" she shouted after her. She hurried to catch up and then they talked in hush tones as they went upstairs.

Cole gave a sly grin and clapped his hand together slightly. "Why am I here again?"

Leo shrugged. "They don't know how to act around you anymore," Leo said. "It's just awkward."

"More then you will ever know," Cole muttered. He then saw Phoebe, she was on the couch. She looked like she was just sleeping.

Leo saw him looking at her.

"Will it be fairly simple to revive her?" Leo asked.

"I need some special items and ingredients. Shouldn't be too hard once I track them down."

"Easy to track those things down?" Leo asked.

Cole shrugged. "I dunno, this is your world."

"A list of things you need will be a start," Piper said coming back downstairs with a baby in her arms.

"So this is Chris, huh?" Cole said looking at the sleeping child.

Piper smiled. Paige came downstairs as well.

Paige whispered fairly loud "How does he know about Chris?"

"He's evil," Piper said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "I told Cole about him, silly."

"Oh."

There was all silence except for the silent child for a while.

"Okay," Cole started, wondering whatever convinced him to come back. He somehow – very dumbly – thought he wouldn't be an outsider. He was still an outcast.

"So I'll need about 5 Clandeline gems – 1 of them, the Grequise is fairly simple to get, though some will be harder to acquire."

"We have a Grequise here," Paige said. "We sometimes use it for scrying. What other stones were they?"

"Jerise, Kerye, Lard and Bliuq."

Paige nodded. "I don't think we have those but I know we can get Jerise at a local store." Kerye I have heard of, we might find that somewhere in the city."

"The Lard and Bliuq will be the hardest things to find. Otherwise I just need some standard stuff – Amethyst dust and Creygan candles."

Piper paused for a moment. "That's settled then. Paige, bring Cole to Majicks and try to hunt down all that stuff."

"Aww.. Why me?" Paige complained.

"Your car's blocking mine," Piper told her in a no nonsense tone.

"I'll move it then."

Piper pushed Paige gently forward and pointed at the door. "Now."

Paige trudged to the door and Cole sighed. What a fun trip this was going to be. He followed.

"Why can't we orb?" Cole asked her as the approached her car.

Paige ignored him. She got into the driver's seat. Cole slid in beside her.

"You're trying your luck by being in the same space I am in," she snapped. "Don't talk. We're not friends. I'm putting up with you because I **have** to."

Yes, what fun this trip was going to be.


	6. Chapter Five

Piper was reading the Book of Shadows when all of a sudden she saw a shimmer form in front of her. Baby Chris was sleeping only inches away, and as any mother would she panicked. She gestured towards the figure and only realized too late that it was Cole.

Cole was thrown backwards onto a table.

He grunted and started to get up. Piper rushed to him.

"Cole, I am so sorry, you just scared me, that's all."

She tried to help him up but just knocked him back down. She started laughing. "Sorry."

"Well it was a more receptive greeting then Paige ever gave me," Cole chuckled, taking it light heartedly.

"Where is she? Did you get all you needed?"

"Yeah," he said carefully. He got a paper bag from his coat pocket. "Here it all is."

Piper took the ingredients over to the table they had set up in the attic which had various potions ingredients on it. Cole started to make the potion.

"So where is Paige?"

"Driving her way back," Cole told her. "She's nearly as stubborn as you."

Piper laughed. "All of us are pretty stubborn."

"Prue was the worst," Cole told her.

Piper nodded. "I know. I grew up with her, remember?"

Piper was silent for a moment. "Do you really think Phoebe will be okay?"

Cole nodded. "I think so."

Piper and Cole worked silently for a long while. Paige then entered.

"Nearly ready," Piper said. Paige nodded. "Good."

"Stand back," Cole warned. Piper did so as she threw the last ingredient in. Even so, she wasn't ready for the shockwave that knocked her down.

She stumbled back up. "Thank for the warning."

"I did warn you."

"Hmmf."

Paige stepped forward and poured the bubbling potion into a vial. They went downstairs.

Leo looked up as they approached. "Quickly, she's not doing so good."

Paige knelt down next to Phoebe and parted her lips and poured the potion down her mouth slowly. Phoebe spluttered a little but sat up. Her eyes locked with Cole's.

Cole looked back. It wasn't uncomfortable, there just seemed to be an understanding. They were past the hurt and anger.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked.

"Uh yeah. Sorry. I just had one hell of an epiphany."

She hugged her sisters. "Thanks, guys."

They pulled away and Phoebe looked back at Cole. He fidgeted nervously on the spot. Leo cleared his throat. "Come on, Piper, perhaps we should talk about.. you know.. the thing."

Piper looked at her sister sadly. "The thing. Right. Come on, Paige."

Paige crossed her arms. "I have no idea what thing your talking about." Paige then whispered to Piper "We can't leave them alone!"

"Paige!" Piper snapped.

"They might.. I dunno.. kiss or something.."

Piper dragged her sister away.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and Cole chuckled. "I should get going, Phoebe. I'm glad your okay."

"You didn't choose to be the Source.. you were possessed."

Cole looked up at her. He had never bothered correcting her assumptions and it surprised him that it had finally occurred to her.

"You were an innocent and we let your past cloud our judgment. We assumed a demon had come back. Willingly."

"You should have known that I would never have hurt you. Ever." He smiled weakly.

"Must have been one hell of an epiphany."

Phoebe laughed. "Yeah. It was."

She stepped close to him and caressed his face. "Phoebe.. we can't."

"Why not?"

"I moved on. I got married and I have two children."

She paused and suddenly smiled. "Two dogs and a cute cat too? Got the seven year itch yet?"

Cole laughed at the reference. She had said that so long ago..

"I think you said three kids. Not two."

She smiled. "I miss you. I never said it, but I always have. I forced myself to move on but I never did."

"Well I did move on. I really have to get back."

"Right. To your wife and kids. Congratulations."

"I really hope you find someone, Phoebe. Someone normal who will be good to you, who you'll love with every fibre of your being. One day, you will find that person."

"I think I already found and lost that person."

He looked at the floor.

"You have to go," Phoebe said. "I get it."

"Good luck, Phoebe," Cole said

"Goodbye, Cole."

Cole gave one last thousand watt smile and was suddenly gone.

She gave out a sob.

She saw Piper was on her way in but Piper had frozen. She wasn't moving.

What now?

Then she recognized him. An Avatar.

"Has utopia come, yet?" she asked him.

He smiled. "There is no utopia. You know that in your heart, Phoebe."

Phoebe nodded.

"But you feel it. What's coming."

Phoebe nodded again. She hadn't had a premonition but she felt it. "A war is coming. A war in the open, a huge war. Magic will consume."

"Good will lose. Your family, every family, will die."

She swallowed hard. "There must be something we can do."

"Not in this timeline. If you went back.. and changed things.." he left the sentence hanging.

Phoebe finished it. "Cole. Wyatt. Gideon. Chris. Prue"

The Avatar nodded. She looked back to where Piper was frozen but she was gone. The room she was in had changed.

"You've already done the time thing, haven't you?"

He nodded. "Cole is still Belthazor. Prue is still alive. You must change things."

Phoebe nodded. "Paige.. we haven't even met her.. what do I do?"

"You'll know."

"Wait, how will I know?"

Phoebe met nothing but darkness.

"Phoebe?" a voice called out. Phoebe turned around to see Prue come from the kitchen. "Who are you talking to?"

Phoebe froze. She had wanted this for so long..

"Prue…"

Then she saw Cole walk down from the stairs.

"What's going on?"

Prue shrugged.

Phoebe smiled. She would make no mistakes this time around.

THE END!


End file.
